Stories: Inside the Insanity
We see Mad Doc as a cruel, insane madman. But nobody knows how he became Mad Doc. Some theories say that he's just born crazy. But that's not why. '' Cast '''Doc (IQ-99) (Referred as Doc)' Paper (IQ-99) (Referred as Paper) Dimentio Plot Doc comes home after a long day of work. Doc: '''I'm home, bro. '''Paper: '''Hello brother, so how's work? '''Doc: '''Good. Just received my paycheck today. '''Paper: '''That's great! '''Paper: '''Anyways, tommorow is a big day. It is the Annual Gizmo Convention! '''Doc: '''Came up with anything, yet? '''Paper: Yeah, it's this contraption that I made. Paper holds the contraption and shows it to his brother. Doc: 'Wow! That looks incredible. So may I go with you? '''Paper: '''Sorry Doc, you can't. '''Doc: '''Oh, I understand. It's OK! '''Paper: '''I gotta go to bed, bro. Gotta wake up early for the next day, as it starts at 7:00 AM! '''Doc: '''Good night, Paper! ''Paper goes to sleep, Doc goes outside for a walk. 'Doc: '''It just ain't right! Maybe Paper does not want me there, or it could mean that I'm a medical doctor and not an engineer or inventor! '???: 'Looks like you need some help, my mustachioed fellow. ''A magician appeared out of nowhere. 'Doc: '''Huh? Who are you? '???: '''You may not know me, but I know you. Just refer me as Dimentio. '''Doc: '''Dimentio? Nice to meet you. '''Dimentio: '''I heard you were having problems lately. '''Doc: Yeah, my brother just won't let me go with him to some sort of Gizmo Convention. Dimentio: '''Mmm... Yes. I would help you with that problem. I'll deal with that tomorrow. '''Doc: Thank you, Dimentio. 4 AM in the morning... Doc hears the sounds of things being destroyed outside his room, the sound of crashing, and small explosions. Immediately, Doc woke up. 'Doc: '''What's going- Paper! '''Paper: '''Ugh, Doc... How.... Could you!? Ugh... '''Dimentio: '''Ahahaha! You said that you had a problem that was about your brother. Now that you're here, you're going to see the big show. The charming magician, Dimentio, fixing your problem. ''Dimentio traps Paper in a box. 'Dimentio: '''Now for the climax of the show! How to make a brother disappear! ''Dimentio snaps. Then, the snap caused explosions inside the box. Doc could not believe what he has seen. He was traumatized to see what happened. 'Dimentio: '''Now that the problem is solved, it is time for me to go. Like a grown-up bird ready to leave the nest. Ciao! ''Dimentio teleports away. 'Doc: '''No! No! No! No! Why did I do this... I shouldn't have done this. ''And at that time, Doc bursted into tears. He felt guilty. He mourned for minutes. Until.. 'Doc: '''Without a brother, there is no point for this world anymore! ''He started to rip a piece out of his hat, and then ripping parts of his hair. He took his hat and scribbled on his emblem with a pen. On this day, Doc now became a madman, a sinister being, and a furious man. Then he starts to laugh maniacally. End. Category:Stories Category:Pages without links Category:Stories by PaperMarioFan1000